the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Lothar Clegane
Lothar Clegane is the current Lord of Clegane Keep and the Lord Marshal of the West. Biography Lothar Clegane was born in 344 Ac as the First Born Child of Tyrion Clegane and Tanda Webber in a series of four children spread out over six years. Fairly early on, it was very apparent that Lothar was a rather large child. It was predicted that at the rate he was growing that he would closely match the height of his storied relative Gregor Clegane. His younger childhood was a rather harsh one. It seemed his father had inherited the temper of his ancestors and treated his children, especially rather poorly. This quickly drained any wonder for the world that the Young Lothar had and left him very jaded, especially for someone his age, much to the horror of his mother. She tried to shield her children from Tyrion's wrath, which did lead to Tanda being caught in the crossfire from time to time. In order to show his loyalty and also mainly due to having been influenced by his wife. Who did wish to want at least to get Lothar out of his father's line of sight. In the Year 358 Ac Lothar was sent to be warded in Casterly Rock to Tyrek Lannister himself. Being thrown from the relatively small and hostile environment of Clegane Keep into the Massive Casterly Rock was somewhat a significant adjustment for Lothar. By the time he had arrived in Casterly Rock, he had already grown past 6 feet tall and was becoming quite muscular. Though a particularly harsh child at times he did manage to befriend his fellow warders somewhat. With particularly close relationships with Andar Royce, whom he became sparring partners. Arthur Ashford, who along with Roland Baelish, managed to drag Lothar into their prank's. Arthur would also use Lothar as a shield when there appeared to be consequences coming his way. The same could not be said, however, for some of the Lannister children. While starting cordial with them, the relationship with Tyrion deteriorated rapidly when he through a fight Andar got him expelled from Casterly Rock.Lothar was infuriated, so he picked up where Andar left off, subtly bullying the Young Lannister in words rather than fists. This led to conflict with Tyrek's heir Steffon who was notably protective of Tyrion. While nothing major would come of this conflict, the relationship between the Lannister children Lothar would be notably cold. with Lothar sticking with Roland and Arthur until the end of his wardship in 362 A.C Returning from Casterly Rock Lothar had grown into an immensely large and powerful man standing at 7'6 and close to 450 pounds of pure muscle. The sight of which delighted his father who declared him," Fooking Gregor reborn" and was immediately knighted by one of his father's knights in service. Lothar was also greeted with the news's that he was to marry Emilya Crakehall, a surprise to be sure but one that was welcomed by Lothar. One thing had not changed. However, his father was still the cruel bastard he always had been. By almost comical stupidity continued to spit his spite at the now gigantic Lothar who was still too petrified by his father to do anything. This came to a head in the year 265 AC when his father struck him for the last time. This strike woke up something in Lothar, who proceeded to strike back at his father. Which all he thought knocked him out, but it soon became apparent to Lothar that his punch had killed his father. Lothar then claimed that his father had died after being kicked by a horse in the stables. A claim none in the keep would contest if only to avoid the wrath of the new Lord of Clegane Keep. In 367 his firstborn son Sandor was born. Though he was not probably destined to be as massive as his father. Lothar would see potential in his heir and vowed that would not be as harsh in rearing him as his father was. The next six years would see three more sons' be born to Lothar. Kevan in 369, tytos in 370, these two sons were considered by Lothar to be fine sons to the Clegane name. However, the 4th Gregor, who was born in 372, was born a dwarf, a great shame to a family that was traditionally giant's, especially of his namesake. In the Interval between Tyto's and Gregor's birth, Lothar would serve in the Subjugation of the Iron Isles. He would serve amicably in the battle of Gravehand's Shoal. He landed among the men fully expecting to assault the walls of Pyke. But instead, all they got was a peace settlement. It left Lothar feeling that he had missed a chance to prove himself further. He left fuming as he had returned to Clegane Keep after a surprisingly short campaign. He was for the next 12 years managing his household. He had four son's four nieces, and nephews and four siblings he had to maintain. The finances needed to be stabilized, his brother Ilyn was proving himself to be more of a nuisance than anything. Not to mention his son Malegorn, who was a completely different matter entirely. Luthor's temper slowly wore thin during these years. He had been raised to fight wars, not to managed a keep. Every minor stress seemed to get to him, and he commonly lashed out at many of his courtier's. Granted, he tried to, but he was utterly overwhelmed by the amount of thing's it took to manage even a keep the size of his property. He improved over time, but he would never become a full expert on the matter needing others to advise him on matters of finances and proper governance. He would spend a reasonable amount of time hunting bandits in and around his domain. Treating them with the harshest of punishments if they were caught alive, reasoning that it would prevent others in following in their footsteps. In 380 Lothar would receive Gerion Lannister to squire in Clegane keep. When Brynden's rebellion would break out Lothar was assigned by Tyrek Lannister to raid and the Riverland's and the holdings of their traitor lords. This war is where Lothar would find his strive. He would follow this order's to the letter as his lord commanded, and as his predecessor's before him would cause great chaos among the small folk before him. Though he would take little pleasure in killing the defenseless small folk, the opposite could be said for any armed resistance whom he gladly cut down with little remorse. During the siege of Wayfarer's Rest, Tyrek would give the command of the assault on the castle to Lothar, who would lead the scaling of the walls and the eventual capture of the castle. For his success in capturing the castle, Lothar was rewarded the position of Lord Marshal of the West. He also served in the final battle in Harrenhal where he would kill 14 men throughout the battle. He would not, however, serve in the war against the triarchy. Having not received any direct order's to fight by his liege lord and not being particularly fond of the sea after his experiences in the Iron Island's campaign. Lothar would stay in his keep and would continue to manage his household and lick any wounds he had received during the rebellion. The following years would see Lothar arrange for his sons to be squired to the various lords around the Westerland's. Well, all except Gregor whom limited size would significantly limit his usefulness to Gregor who after all these years still viewed him as his greatest failure. Slowly his son's returned from their squireship's with a knighthood and surprisingly limited intelligence. Though tall and robust they would prove to be rather slow, with the dwarf being the only one with a higher than average intelligence, much to the fury of Gregor. Following his Liege lord and hoping to find matches for his son's and maybe win glory in the King's tourney Lothar and his sons are currently in King's Landing. Timeline * 344: Lothar is Born * 358-362: Lothar is Warded in Casterly Rock * 363: Lothar is married Emilya Crakehall * 365: Gregor Accidently kills his father, becomes lord of clegane Keep * 367: Sandor is born * 369: Kevan is born * 370: Lothar fights in the Iron Islands, Tytos is Born * 372: Gregor is Born * 380: Gerion is given as a Squire to Lothar * 381-384: Lothar Serves in Brynden's rebellion, He raids through the Riverlands and partakes in both the Siege of Riverrun and Wayfarers rest, In the Latter he leads the assault on wayfarerson the command of Lord Lannister and is given the Title Lord Marshal of the west as a reward. * 385-390: Lothar remains at home, Son's besides gregor slowly become knights, Gregor his son's and squire arrive in King's Landing for the King's tourney. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Sandor Clegane-Son, Heir to Clegane Keep- Archtype- Tourney Knight * Kevan Clegane-Second Born Son- Archtype-Warrior-Two Handed Weapons * Tytos Clegane- Third Born Son- Archtype-Warrior- Axes * Gregor Clegane- Fourth Born Son-Archetype- Executioner Category:House Clegane Category:Westerlander